You'll Be Mine Again
by MissGrangerDanger
Summary: Caroline and Tyler are forbidden to see one another by their families and friends. They must find a way to be together even though they are threatened to be torn apart. Rated M because it gets graphic at the end. I may or may not continue this fiction.


Another event was being held at the Lockwood's today. In the past Caroline loved getting ready for these things. She loved a good party. But lately with everything going so wrong she could only muster up little joy for these town events. Only one thought sent good vibes throughout the day. That thought was that she'd see him again.

The "him" in question was none other than Tyler Lockwood. He was her friend who was also her mortal enemy. Tyler wasn't like any other boys just like she wasn't like any other girls. Tyler was a werewolf and Caroline was a vampire. And with one bite on a full moon, Caroline would be as good as dead.

She had made the stupid mistake of letting it slip to her mother that Tyler could kill her if it had went to far. This sent Sheriff Forbes into an overprotective mode. Her mother asked Caroline to stop seeing him because she was afraid for Caroline's life. She didn't want to upset her mother because they were finally getting along and for once in her whole damn life she actually felt her mother's love. But staying away from Tyler? That was easier said then done.

For over the past few months Tyler went from being a guy who she considered being a jerk to one of the sweetest and kindest guys she had ever met. And lets face it Caroline wasn't exactly surrounded by all nice guys.

Her mother was against going to the event being held at the Lockwood's that night but as members of the founding families, they had to go. When they arrived Mayor Lockwood looked displeased to see them.

Tyler's mom also found out about the recent events to have taken place. The only thing that kept her from exposing Caroline as a vampire was Sheriff Forbes threatening to expose Tyler as well. With Tyler being her only child and only family left Mayor Lockwood played nice, fearing what could happen to her son.

"I see Elena and Bonnie over there," Caroline said. "I'll see you in a bit?"

Her mother nodded. "Just please try to stay out of trouble."

By _trouble_ her mother meant stay away from Tyler.

Caroline lied, "I will." She knew full well that she didn't have the ability to stay away from Tyler. Now that she had managed to get away from her mother she had to get away from Elena and Bonnie, who unfortunately for her were also dead set against keeping her and Tyler apart.

"Hey guys!" Caroline smiled hugging both girls.

"Hi Caroline. Oh you look so pretty," Bonnie complemented her.

"Thanks. So do you," Caroline replied.

She smiled and acted like she didn't have a care in the world and that everything was fine. The girls chatted for about ten minutes, which was far to long for Caroline's liking. She figured this was about as good as time as any to make a break for it.

"Well I have to go find my mom. I'll be right back," Caroline started. She turned to go up the stairs as Elena stopped her.

"Caroline wait," She called.

So close.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked playing dumb.

"Are you going to find Tyler?"

The last thing she wanted was a lecture. Did she lecture Elena about being with someone who could potentially kill her? Or rather _two_ someones? No. Because she new that Elena loved Stefan and no matter what she said Elena would still be with Stefan… or the other someone. Caroline wasn't keeping track in Elena's love life anymore. It just gave her a big headache.

And besides she wasn't in a relationship with Tyler. They were just friends. Really, really good friends. The thought of him sent warmth to her heart, which was telling her something else.

"No, I'm trying to find my mom," Caroline lied.

"We're not stupid Caroline," Bonnie said.

No, but right now I wish you were, she thought.

"Look Caroline, we care about you, and it's because we care about you that we don't think that it's a good idea that you hang out with him," Elena replied.

Her vampire temper was starting to surface, but she kept it at bay. Why is it that when she didn't want them to pay any attention to her they did? Seriously it was like she was the third wheel in their friendship all the time. That's why she loved her friendship with Tyler. Because she knew no matter what she could always depend on him to take care of her just as he could always depend on her to take care of him.

All her other friends put each other before her. And it really didn't make her feel good that she was everybody's second choice or last choice even. With Tyler, she knew she'd always be his first choice as he'd be hers.

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, but it's not like he can kill me right now. Hello? It's not even a full moon. I'm more likely to hurt him," Caroline said regretting that that was actually a fact.

Bonnie and Elena eyed each other but Caroline turned away not giving a damn about what else they'd have to say about her relationship.

She headed straight for Tyler's bedroom until she heard a voice behind her.

"Caroline," Matt called.

Un-freaking-believable. Since when did she become the center of everybody's world? All she wanted to do was see Tyler. Was that so much to ask?

She turned around, "Yeah Matt?"

"Look, Caroline I wanted to talk to you," Matt said.

"About what?"

Matt hesitated, clearly he did not know where to go from there. He then made contact with her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. There was sincerity there. She wondered how they got here. She remembered a time when they were at a good place. Right before Katherine killed her and changed everything. Why shouldn't she forgive him?

He continued, "I just wanted to tell you that I missed you. I miss being with you and I miss you're basket case periods and "

And that's exactly the reason why she'd never take him back. No matter how many feelings she had for the past, she would never be with someone who thought insulting her was form of flattery. She looked at Matt and was saddened. What she saw in him was her old human life. Something she'd never get back no matter how hard she tried. But her heart was telling her something else. Sometimes change happens and it changes for the better.

She thought of what would have happened or rather what would never have happened if she hadn't become a vampire. She'd never would have become great friends with Stefan, who she held great respect for, she'd never had gained such confidence and strength and most importantly she'd never feel the way she felt about Tyler.

"I'm sorry Matt but it's too late. We're too different and you're better off with someone else," She said letting him down gently. She didn't want to be mean even though a part of her wanted to go off on him for all the names he called her. With that she turned away from him and head down the hallway.

She reached Tyler's door and didn't even hesitated to knock. But as she raised her fist to the door, it swung open with a familiar face in the doorway.

There stood Tyler. She gazed in his warm brown eyes and felt dreamy. His brown hair seemed just a tad longer since the last time she saw him. His muscular arms pulled her towards him in a warm embrace, pulling her inside his room.

"I've missed you so much Care Bear," Tyler whispered in her ear.

He was the only person who could get away with calling her that. Plus she did kind of love it when he called her that.

"Are you okay? I know there's a full moon coming up," Caroline said still clinging to him.

"I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me," Tyler replied finally releasing her from his embrace.

Caroline scoffed. How could she not worry? She'd seen him go through those horrid transformations a few times now and it didn't ever look like he was fine.

"I'll be there on the night of the full moon. I won't let you be alone," she said.

Tyler raised his right hand to cup her cheek. He moved his thumb in tiny motions on her cheek as she closed her eyes, letting herself succumb to the tiniest touch.

"They're right you know. I could hurt you or worse. Maybe it's for the "

"Don't say it's for the best! You need me and I need you."

Tyler smiled and raised his other hand to fully cup her face. Caroline's voice softened.

"Besides, it's not like I can't hurt you either. If there's a slight amount of blood exposed, I could lose it. I know I should be selfless and stay away from you because I could kill you but I can't. I don't ever want to be away from you."

Tyler's face looked exactly like it did when they were both captured by Klaus months ago. They were trapped in the tomb and she told him how she could never hate him. That look absolutely melted her heart. And she knew why. She didn't want to beat around the bush any more and she didn't want to lie to herself or to him. She knew how she felt about him, she knew how she truly felt and she knew he felt the same.

"Tyler, I "

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a shrill voice. The voice came from Mayor Lockwood. Caroline and Tyler both faced her.

Behind her, the Sheriff, Elena, Bonnie and Matt walked in. Someone had squealed on Caroline.

"Mom," Tyler began.

"I'll talk to you later," she snapped. "You. I told you to stay away from my son," Mayor Lockwood snarled at Caroline.

Before Caroline could defend herself Tyler spoke, "And you had absolutely no right to do that! She's my friend mom. I get to decided who I hang out with."

Sheriff Forbes then spoke up, "If everyone could just calm down that'd be great. Look we are all just looking out for both of your safety."

Bonnie moved forward to Caroline, "We're just trying to protect you Caroline."

Caroline could now feel tears forming, "Well I don't feel very protected Bonnie!"

Tyler moved an arm around her, comforting her. The Mayor didn't like what she saw. Sheriff Forbes was getting nervous of what the Mayor would do. Matt's faced hardened seeing his best friend and ex girlfriend becoming something more. Elena and Bonnie just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Liz, if you don't get your daughter out of here this instant, I'll make sure everybody knows exactly what she is," Mayor Lockwood spat.

"And if you do that Carol, I'll equally do the same to your son," Sheriff Forbes fought back.

There was brief hesitation on the Mayor's face. She knew the Sheriff wasn't bluffing.

"Just get her out of here," she snapped.

Sheriff Forbes extended a hand for Caroline to take. What was she to do? She wanted to stay in Tyler's arms forever but she couldn't exactly stay when all hell was threatening to break loose.

Tyler tightened his embrace not wanting to let go of her. He'd fight every single one of them if he had to. He didn't care. Nothing mattered to him more than Caroline. She was his heart. And if they dared taking her away from him they might as well rip his out. He then felt Caroline start to pull away.

"No, mom you don't just get to come up here and threaten the person that I "

"No, it's okay. I'll go," Caroline replied in a hushed tone.

Tyler was astonished. Wasn't it her who was just telling him that it wasn't okay for them to be apart? But then he saw the look in her eyes and decided to go along with it.

"Can I just say goodbye to him?" she asked the Mayor.

Not even before she could get a simple head nod from her she threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tight. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered so lightly where only they could hear her.

"Meet me at our special place at midnight."

She pulled away and looked in his eyes. He said nothing but his eyes said everything. She knew he'd be there.

"Goodbye Tyler," she said. What she really meant was "I'll see you later".

"Goodbye Caroline," he replied. What he meant was "I can't wait".

Caroline took her mothers hand and left the room. They walked down the stairwell and headed to the door as Elena, Bonnie and Matt chased after them.

"Caroline, we're sorry but it's for the best," Elena said trying to make her understand.

Caroline wiped a tear that had fallen out. She turned to look at her friends. She knew deep down that they meant well but they caused more harm than good.

"And I'm sure it's for the best that Stefan's on a bender. And I'm sure it's for the best that Jeremy's ex girlfriends are haunting him." She directed at Elena and Bonnie. She looked at Matt, "I'm sorry that you're hurt, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt me."

"Caroline, please," Elena cried.

"Just because your love life sucks, butt out of mine," Caroline said angrily before turning and darting out the door.

Her mom had taken them home and Caroline locked herself in her room counting down the hours till she saw him again. Her mom was fast asleep when midnight came. Using her vampire stealth, she snuck out of her house with ease and used her vampire speed to race to the Lockwood cellar.

She waited there for fifteen minutes until she heard footsteps. Shortly after, Tyler came through the door. When he saw her, they both ran into each other's arms. When she held him so close to her she felt so complete. As silly as it may have sounded he filled up her emptiness.

They slowly pulled away from one another and searched each other's eyes, giving each other longing looks. Before she could say what she wanted to say for a very long time, Tyler whispered to her.

"I love you."

In that moment she knew what true happiness was. It was funny to think of how far they had come. And she didn't want to waste another moment.

"I love you too Tyler. So much that I didn't even think possible," Caroline cried. Tears fell, but they weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of happiness.

He gently wiped her tears and softly kissed her. It was short but sweet and just what she needed. She touched his face and looked at him in wonder. There was no questioning what she wanted now.

"Make love to me," was all she said.

Tyler pulled her into another one of his warm embraces. He started kissing her gently. The kisses soon became much more hungry and passionate. He clenched her blonde hair from the back of her head as he moved his mouth down to her jaw and sucked on it making her moan.

She lifted up his shirt and rested a hand on his chest, feeling his warmth. She pulled away from his kisses as she moved down to his chest and began planting soft kisses on him as he played with her hair. When she came back up to face him he pulled her dress over her head, revealing her undergarments.

He looked at her with such fierceness and passion and yet he was still gentle with her as he motioned them both down to the cellar floor. He laid on top of her and began kissing her neck. Caroline reached down and started to remove his pants. She got lost in his touch that she forgot about removing the pants. Tyler then sat up and began doing it himself.

She was only in her bra and panties and he was in his boxers. They were kissing for a while, letting their search each others bodies. Eventually Tyler unhooked her lavender colored bra, revealing her breasts. He was kissing her neck at the time but then began leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone and ended up at one of her breasts.

Finally they were both completely naked and caught up in the heat of the moment. Tyler pressed his finger into her causing her to moan his name. She clung to him as he continued to kiss her chest. She scrunched is hair, loving to feel his softness between her fingers.

Tyler pulled his finger out and moved on top of her and looked down at her. There was that same look that she only saw him give her. She knew this was love and nobody was going to tell her otherwise. She leaned up and kissed him as he sighed heavily. In doing so, he guided himself into her. She bit his bottom lip when she felt him in her. But it wasn't the kind of lip bite that would draw blood. Caroline brought her leg up around his hips pushing him more into her. She moved her hands, which touched his face to his back as she dug her nails into his shoulder blade.

Tyler proceeded to go back to kissing her neck. He loved doing that. Who was the vampire here? She had to laugh to herself as her lips parted and she broke a smile. They stayed entwined into each other for a long time before Tyler broke away.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

He looked at her softly, "Nothing. I just want to prove something."

Caroline broke a smile, "What? You want to prove just how much you love me, cause believe me, after that I know."

Tyler laughed, "No. It's just that everybody is saying how we'll hurt each other. I can't speak for myself because I can't control myself during a full moon but I know you can control yourself."

Tyler was about to dig into his skin to let it bleed.

"Wait! Don't," Caroline stopped him.

"Care, this isn't just to prove them wrong. It's to show that I trust you," Tyler said. He quickly pierced his chest where little blood trickled out. Caroline smelled it, and it smelled good. She wanted tear into him and taste it so bad.

She then felt his hand cup her face. She looked at him and all thoughts of tearing into him were pushed a side. Only a little she thought. She licked the little blood that was bare on his chest as his hand held her head in place. She exposed her teeth and bit into him feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat. Only a little though.

She moved away and wiped the blood from her face. She didn't know why but she felt the need to share her blood too. She cut at the top of her breast and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

He moved back on top of her as she began to lay back down on the cellar's floor. He sucked hard drinking in her blood. After he was done he brought his face over her's and began kissing her again.

Things wouldn't always perfect. Their families and friends would try to keep them apart. But as long as she had these moments with Tyler she could make it through. They both would.


End file.
